


Too Cute

by iwachans



Series: Haikyuu!! Vocaloid Song Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, drabble as apologies for lack of activity, hand holding, kei rhymes with gay for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary walk home from school, right?</p><p>(in which tsukki realizes he's got a little gay crisis and yamaguchi is adorable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this was supposed to be a fic for tsukki's bday on the 28th last month but w/e  
> yamaguchi is too pure and i love him @ tsukki fight me  
> based off rin kagamine's Too Cute! listen here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB7iQUa7BEQ

Kei is royally screwed.

   The unwelcome feeling had begun to blossom one quiet, cold afternoon after practice. Kei and Tadashi were walking home, following their easy routine of Kei listening to Tadashi’s chatter while they stroll down the path they’ve taken forever; Kei, however, noticed that it felt different.

   Tadashi idly chatted on, jumping from subjects such as how his class had went that day and the improvement he made on his float serve that practice, and a million other things. Kei silently nods, absorbing his words but not really concentrating on them; what was different? He can’t pinpoint it, and furrows his brows in thought.

   He realizes the difference when Tadashi absentmindedly reaches for Kei’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Kei sputters and coughs, surprised at the sudden action. He doesn’t pull away, though. Tadashi’s hand is warm and he can’t lie to himself that he doesn’t like it deep down. The blonde held his breath, hoping the heartbeat he hears pounding in his ears isn’t that noticeable.

   “Huh? Are you okay, Tsukki?”

Tadashi squeezes his hand in what he thinks is supposed to be a calming gesture, but instead it makes Kei’s face burn a bright red. Was Tadashi teasing him?

   “Y-your hand,” Kei studders.

Tadashi’s bright brown eyes widen and he chuckles.

   “Oh! Sorry, Tsukki! I guess I was thinking about how we’d hold hands when it was cold in middle school, and did it out of habit,” He releases Kei, who cringes at the sudden cold nipping at his now empty hand. They continue to walk down the street, an awkward, embarrassed silence engulfing the air. Kei racks his brain for something to say.

“...I didn’t mind, Yamaguchi,” Kei says, looking away as he grabs Tadashi’s hand once more. The freckled boy gapes at him, then grins and chirps a happy, “Thanks, Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei smiles back, admiring the blush staining the brunet’s freckled cheeks, and can’t help but think how it reminded him of a strawberry. How cute…

 

Kei is definitely _very_ screwed.

 


End file.
